


Don't Tell Peggy

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: A visit to LA + a surprise engagement party, and it’s your job to make sure everything runs smoothly.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 11





	Don't Tell Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that was requested for this fic is bolded.

When Daniel called you up from LA and asked you to help plan a surprise engagement party for him and Peggy, you immediately jumped at the chance. Not only could you take some much-needed vacation time and visit Los Angeles, but you could also do something nice for Peggy. She had told you over the phone that her and Daniel were engaged, but said nothing about an engagement party or bridal shower. 

Daniel was the one who told you that Peggy didn't plan on having an engagement party, but he wanted to throw her one anyway. Howard had already agreed to hold it at his house, but he was going to need some more help figuring everything out. "Of course!" you agreed almost instantly. "What's the point of having a rich friend like Howard Stark if you can't throw amazing parties when you need to?" 

Daniel laughed, and the two of you started setting up your flight to LA. When you hung up the phone, your husband looked at you quizzically from the couch, where he was sitting. "What was that about?" he asked. 

"Daniel wants us to fly out to LA and help plan and set up an engagement party for him and Peggy," you said, sitting down next to him. 

"Did Peggy agree to this?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at you. You didn't answer right away. "Something tells me she has no idea," he continued.

"That would ruin the point of a surprise, you idiot," you said. 

He put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, but if we get yelled at for throwing a party Carter doesn't want, I'm blaming you and Sousa." 

"Oh stop being so cynical, it'll be fine!" 

"I'm serious Y/N! I love you, but I think I'm way more scared of Peggy than I am of you." 

Your eyes lit up. "I have to tell her that." 

"You better not." His eyes flashed in warning. 

"Oh I absolutely will," you said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the phone. It wasn't long before he was chasing you through the house, both of you shrieking with laughter. 

***

When you told Peggy over the phone that you and Jack were coming to LA, you made up some story about wanting to take a vacation, and that Howard had offered you a room in his mansion for a few weeks. Thankfully Peggy bought it, and soon the biggest concern was figuring out how to plan and set up the party without her figuring anything out. Daniel wanted you to distract Peggy on the day of the party and have him, Jack, Howard, and Jarvis set everything up, but you quickly vetoed that idea. 

"Absolutely not," you said. "The only one of you I would honestly trust to pull this off is Jarvis." 

"It would be fine!" Howard said defensively. 

"No it would not be fine!" you said. "If I left all of you in charge of setting everything up, something would inevitably go wrong and I'd have to come back here and say ' **I told you so.'** If we're going to pull this off without Peggy suspecting anything, it has to be done perfectly."

"So what are you suggesting?" Daniel asked. 

"You take Peggy out for the day, go sightseeing, do lunch, whatever you want to do," you told Daniel. "Jack, Howard, Jarvis and I will set everything up here, and then you can bring Peggy around sometime in the afternoon, under the guise of staying for dinner or something. This way she won't suspect anything. Besides, she think Jack and I are showing up the day after the party, she would automatically be suspicious if she found out that we came early."

Jarvis nodded in agreement. "This is the best plan. Miss Carter would be far less suspicious of her fiancé asking her to spend the day with her than anyone else, especially if she thinks that Mr. and Mrs. Thompson haven't arrived yet."

You looked at Howard with your eyebrows raised, and he eventually conceded. "Alright, we'll do things your way," he said, putting up his hands in defeat.

***

That night, you crawled into bed next to Jack and he wrapped his arms around you. "Do you think Peggy will like the party we're planning?" you asked. 

"I think she'll love it," Jack mumbled sleepily. "And if she doesn't, I say we blame it on Sousa and immediately fly back to New York." 

"Agreed," you said as you closed your eyes. "But maybe we won't tell Daniel about our backup plan." 

It turned out though, that nothing ever went to plan when it came to your life. The morning that the engagement party was supposed to happen, you got a call from the LA SSR that they caught a huge break in the case they were forming against the Council of Nine (and other forms of corruption on LA), and they needed everyone's help to finally get them. 

After that, you didn't get a chance to rest for at least another week. Everything kept happening all at once, and when it was finally over, you didn't want to go back to New York because you had just spent half your vacation time working. It didn't take much convincing to get Jack to stay longer in LA, and to for your vacation time not to include the days you spent working with the LA office. 

Besides, Peggy and Daniel still hadn't had an engagement party, and _someone_ had to be the one to throw one for them. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
